Bella Grows Up
by TwilightCrazed21
Summary: Set when Edward leaves Bella . Bella leaves Forks and adopts children . What will Bella do when the Cullens come to New York . Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

AN I don't own anything

Its been 10 months since Edward and his family left me. I thought I could depend on Jacob but now he isn't answering my calls . Damn it ! I'm done relying on people . I'm 18 , a grown women its time I grow up. I walk up the stairs and decide I'm leaving and going to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I trip walking up the stairs cutting my leg but oh well it time I leave the horrible place . After packing my clothes and the things I need I walk down the stairs writing Charlie a note . It states:

_Dear Dad , _

_I know this will hurt you but I can't take the reminders of him in this town . I will call you when I get where i'm going . No matter what I love you , Dad . Don't look for me I will come back when I'm ready . Goodbye dad ._

I look over the note and see the tear stains on it , I didn't even realize I started crying . Oh well it doesn't matter right now.

**At the Cullen House**

I walk up to Edward's room wondering if he left the safe . I hold my breath as I put in the code _9-1-6._ _Ping._ OMGSh it opened. I can't believe it opened. I know edward usually stored a quarter of a million dollars in here but it looks like a lot more . As I took out the first stack, I see a note on the back of it. It read

_Dear My little Bella Boo, _( Emmett I immediately think )

_Bella I know you probably won't see this but in case you do , I know you belong as a vampire . I hope you finally get what you want. I love you no matter what you are ! Love, __Emmett _

Wow I can't understand why Emmett would leave this money to me . Ugh I will think about it later .I grab the money and put it in the bag I brought . After filling the bag I left the house wondering why I feel for Edward .

**Seattle Airport **

Where do I want to go. New york , where everything changes . I buy my plane ticket and walk on the plane . AS i sit down in first class I pull down the laptop and start searching for an house. Luck was on my side when I saw a 5 bedroom house with 4 and an half baths for 50,000 dollars . I will see it on will Monday and if I like it I can move in on the spot so I have to stay in an hotel for 1 day .

**New York**

Once the plane landed I grab my bags just as an 5 year old runs into it . "I'm sowwy" the little girl says as her mother comes up behind. "I'm sorry ma'am" the woman breathed out picking up my bag . "It is alright", I say as they walked away.I paid the one night fee for the suite I wanted. I want to be a mother but I want to adopt . I will think about it later right now I'm tired .

Adoption place

As I walk into the ugly building I wonder why anyone would put kids in this place . I walk up to the desk and push the button to let the secretary know i'm here .

"How may I help you", I hear a grandmotherly looking lady say. "I would like to adopt a child", I say as womanly as possible , trying to sound older . "Okay dear please come with me". I get up to follow her but I hear a scream going into mother mode I run towards it . I walk into a nursery seeing 2 boy toddlers holding onto a crib each with a baby girl in it. I run up to the first toddler pulling him into a hug shushing him . I walk over to the other grabbing him going to the rocking chair . After calming them I pull away from the hug asking them what was wrong . They only said two words "Sisters stay". I finally understood that they wanted their sisters . I want them all . I put them down looking at the motherly woman teling her I want them . I look over them. They couldn't be more than 3 years old and the babies look less than 1 month. . "How old are they", I ask her . "The girls are 3 weeks and the boys are 2 and 3 years old" she says walking out to get the paper work . I wonder if I can do this.

Did you like it ? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

AN : I don't own anything

**At the Orphanage **

After she left the room I call an purchase the house and have people go set up the kids motherly lady , Mrs. Peterson, walks in giving me the paperwork. I put the little boys down telling them to go play . I watch them scramble to the door laughing all the way. I finally ask " What are their names".

"The twin girls are Charlotte,the one wit the blond hair,and Scarlett, the one with blue eyes, the little boys are Brandon , the two year old, and Landon , the three year old.", the lady responds smiling. After I filled out the paper , Mrs. Peterson said " You have a one day wait for the forms to go through and get set up for them" . "What kind of formula and diapers does the kids wear" I ask thinking of all the diaper. "They are taking Gerber formula every three hours and Pampers", she says. I put that on my shopping mentally along with cribs. "Are the other two potty trained". "Yes but Brandon wears pull-ups at night", she replies. I add that to my list also. After talking about what I need I leave going to the house I plan on buying . I had already purchased and liked that it was fully furnished . I hired some people to clean and set up three bedrooms . I decide to put the twins together until they are older . I open the door to the house to see if the job was done . I walk to the nursery and see it painted pink and has an changing station and two cribs along with two dressers full of clothes . I can't wait to get their names put above their cribs. walk to Brandon's room and see a race car theme with black and red walls and closet full of clothes I asked for . I walk out of the room turning into Landon's room , it had a underwater theme with different shades of blue walls and a closet full of clothes . After locking up the house I get ready to go to the store to buy food and supplies I will need.

**Walmart **

I walk over to the diaper aisle getting 2 packs of 48 diapers and 2 packs of 24 acount pull-ups. I then walk over to get four cans of baby formula. After getting that I get the pacifiers, the bibs and all the other things babies need . I grab some trucks and other kid toys for the older ones. I also grabbed some food to last two grand total for my purchases was $821.21.

**At home **

I put the things away as soon as I got home . I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. I decided to paint their names on their room walls after my small salad for dinner . I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow thinking about my kids being home .

**The next day**

I woke up for the first time in a while with a smile on my face. I get up and pack to twin pink onesies with sparkle writing saying _Mommy's Princess _ for the twins and an to matching outfits for the boys a purple and blue stripe shirt with black little jeans . I'm wearing a dark purple knee length dress.

**The Orphanage**

I walk in the door calling for Mrs. Peterson , i'm ready to get my children. "Miss Swan,are you ready to be a mother"** , **Mrs. Peterson says bringing Charlotte and Scarlett to me with Brandon and Landon toddling in front of her. "Yes ma'am", I reply picking grabbing Charlotte. I sign a couple of papers and take the kids to the car putting them in their car/booster started to get fussy so I grabbed an pacifier and poked it into her instantly . After checking on the other three I got in the front taking off towards our new home .


End file.
